Et si
by If you says so
Summary: Et si Rachel était vraiment enceinte après le mariage raté de Will et Emma. Elle ne cesse pas sa relation avec Brody mais lui cache son état. Seule Santana est au courant. Lorsque cette dernière découvre les agissements de Brody et de ses soirées nocturnes, elle prévient Finn qui vient sauver l'honneur de Rachel et s'attaquant violemment à Brody.
1. Chapter 1

A New York, Rachel trainait dans la salle de bain. Ce matin, elle avait décidé de sécher les cours de la matinée et de prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, enveloppée dans un drap de bain, elle appliquait de la crème hydratante sur ses jambes quand elle entendit une porte claquée. Elle essuya ses mains et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle fut étonnée de trouver Santana avachit sur le canapé, discutant au téléphone. Celle–ci, lui tournant le dos, continuait sa conversation comme si de rien n'était.

S : …ok, ok, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge… elle va s'en remettre Finn, enfin tant qu'elle n'apprend pas que c'est moi qui t'es prévenu. Je garde un œil sur elle…

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Santana et Finn lui cachaient quelque chose qui avait l'air important. De la part de Santana, rien ne la choquait, mais Finn…pourquoi complotait-il avec elle ?

S : …j'te rappelle dès que c'est fait ! By.

Elle raccrocha et sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Rachel.

R : je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

S : oh la vache Rachel, tu m'as fait peur ! T'es pas censé être en cours ?

R : hey, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Pourquoi t'étais au téléphone avec Finn ?

S : attends, j'ai même plus le droit d'appeler les copains du lycée ? Je te dis rien quand tu passes des heures avec Brittany au téléphone.

Santana se leva et fit mine de snober Rachel en passant devant elle, mais elle lui agrippa le bras, la forçant à rester devant elle.

R : tu lui as dit ?!

S : Rachel…

R : est ce que tu lui as dit que j'étais enceinte ?

Santana se planta devant elle.

S : non. Rachel, je ne trahirais pas ton secret…mais peut être qu'après ce qu'il vient de faire pour toi, il mériterait de savoir.

Santana se défit de l'emprise de Rachel et se dirigea vers le frigo. Rachel la suivit. Quand Santana prit une bouteille d'eau pétillante au frais, Rachel se colla au frigo et continua son questionnement.

R : et je peux savoir ce que Finn a fait pour moi ?

Santana claqua la porte du frigo.

S : nan.

R : quoi ?! et pourquoi ?

S : parce qu'il ne veut pas…

Rachel jeta un regard noir à son amie, et celle-ci capitula.

S : ok, ok, Berry…je vais te le dire. Mais promet moi de rester calme, et de ne pas t'en prendre à moi… !

Santana s'assit sur la table et lui raconta comment elle avait découvert que son actuel petit ami était en fait un gigolo. Oui, Brody, son petit ami, ne lui réservait pas l'exclusivité de son corps d'athlète. Il le mettait en vente à de pauvres femmes désespérées en manquent de sensation. Santana lui expliqua, qu'elle l'avait suivit dans différents hôtels. Elle avait essayé de lui parlé afin de le confondre avec ses accusations mais le jeune homme s'était montré très arrogant. Et devant le peu de considération qu'il avait envers son amie, elle avait demandé l'aide de Finn. Celui-ci était passé à New York la veille et avait eu une discussion avec monsieur 3% de masse graisseuse. Rachel écoutait, écœuré par ce qu'elle entendait.

R : Finn…Finn est venu à New York ?

S : ouais, pour une séance de kick boxing…il est repartit dans la nuit. Rachel…

Celle-ci la coupa.

R : non, ne rajoute rien…j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui…

Elle quitta la cuisine et retourna dans la salle de bain. Santana la regarda, tristement. Elle savait très bien, qu'une fois la porte fermée, son amie s'était effondrée en larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel arpentait les couloirs de la NYADA, espérant que son cours de théâtre de l'après midi, lui chasserait de la tête, ce que lui avait raconté Santana. Mais ce fut peine perdue, surtout quand elle vit au fond du couloir, Brody arrivant dans sa direction. Son visage était digne de celui de Frankenstein, mélangeant hématomes et plaies. Rachel ne savait pas quoi lui dire et décida de le laisser rendre la parole en premier.

B : salut, bébé… Il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui parler de son job d'étudiant.

R : qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

B : oh une méchante chute dans les escaliers…tu sais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, et bam ! Mais bon… j'ai deux billets pour le ballet sur glace de Vendredi prochain, ça te dis de m'accompagner ?

Rachel était à deux doigts de le gifler.

R : heu…je suis pas sûre d'être libre…

B : oh bébé…pour me faire plaisir…

Voilà, quatre mots de trop et la gifle vola. Brody surprit se tenait la joue.

R : va chercher ton plaisir avec tes pouffiasses !

B : Rachel… !

R : je veux plus te voir, ni à la maison, ni ici…ne me parle plus, ne me touche plus, ne me regarde plus…

B : de toute façon t'as pas besoin de moi.

R : quoi ?

B : t'as ton ex fiancé pour ça, je sais que tu as couché avec lui au mariage de Schuster. Tu me reproches de t'avoir trompé mais tu as fait la même chose…

R : tu ne sais rien de Finn.

B : il faut dire qu'il frappe avant de parler ! Tu l'aimes toujours…tu n'as jamais laissé une chance à notre histoire… !

R : notre histoire ? Comment veux tu qu'il y ait une histoire ?! Il faut payer pour ça aussi… ?

Elle tourna les talons et le laissa au beau milieu du couloir, la regardant quitter le bâtiment.

En rentrant chez elle, Rachel espérait trouver son amie.

R : Santana ? Mais c'est Kurt qui sortit de sa chambre.

K : et non sweety ce n'est que moi…

Rachel lui sourit, mais il remarqua sa mine triste.

K : oh c'est quoi cette petite mine triste…

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler. Au bout de 20 minutes Rachel s'était endormit sur son lit et Kurt la regardait inquiet. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ni pourquoi elle n'était pas en cours, ni pourquoi elle pleurait. Quand Santana arriva, il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes. Santana hésita mais finalement lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Le test de grossesse, Brody le gigolo, le passage éclair de Finn… Kurt n'en revenait pas.

K : j'en reviens pas…pauvre Rachel… Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ?

Rachel arriva à ce moment là.

R : j'en ai aucune idée…

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, en soupirant. Ses deux amis la regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi dire.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lima, au lycée McKinley, Finn sortit de la salle de cours en compagnie de Marley et lui donna sa feuille de chant.  
F : allez, je sais que tu peux le faire.  
M : pourquoi j'en suis pas si sûr…  
F: Les Pas si de, ont un pas étroit!  
Marley lui sourit gentiment et s'éloigna. Il la regarda partir et dans son champ de vision il aperçut Rachel, au bout du couloir discuter avec Tina. Cette dernière était justement en train de le pointer du doigt. Rachel regarda en sa direction et tous les deux s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Il avait l'impression qu'il rêvait, elle dans les couloirs du lycée s'avançant vers lui. La machine à remonter le temps existerait-elle vraiment ? Il la trouvait belle, comme toujours, mais différente à la fois. Un mélange de maturité et de détermination se lisait dans son regard. Quand ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, Rachel lui fit un sourire timide.  
R : je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de ta main…  
F : si j'avais envie de me faire plaindre, je te dirais que ça me fait encore extrêmement très mal. Ce mec à vraiment une mâchoire en béton. Rachel rit doucement.  
R : ouais…merci d'être, heu… tu sais, venu défendre mon honneur.  
F : pas de problème !  
Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, assez pesant, mais les haut parleurs se mirent à hurler.  
« Chers élèves incultes et professeurs ennuyeux veuillez ramener vos petits derrières graisseux à l'amphithéâtre sur le champ ! »  
Finn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
R : je vois qu'elle n'a pas changer !  
F : tu veux venir le constater par toi-même ?  
Rachel lui sourit et le suivit vers l'amphithéâtre. Ils se faufilèrent parmi la foule d'élèves et descendirent les marches pour se rapprocher de la scène. L'équipe de cheerleaders était en place, entourant le proviseur Sylvester.  
S : si vous la fermiez un peu, que je puisse en placer une !  
Il y eu rapidement, un silence religieux dans la salle.  
S : que les choses soient claire ! Ces filles (pointant les cheerleaders du doigt) sont à moi ! Il est strictement interdit d'utiliser leur talent plus que caché pour le club de danse, celui de théâtre et encore moins le Glee club (elle pointa Finn du doigt).  
Finn regarda les filles sur scène et vit Kitty et ses camarades les larmes aux yeux.  
S : je vous préviens, la première que je vois hors du terrain se verra refuser toute entrée à l'université et je signerai cette note dans leur dossier sous le nom du prof responsable de leur désobéissance !  
Toute l'assistance fut choquée des paroles de Sue. Finn se tourna vers Rachel.  
R : au fait pourquoi t'es venu ?  
La question de Finn choqua Rachel. Avait-il perdu la tête ?!

Finn était assis dans la salle de chant, seul. Sylvester s'était encore une fois attaqué au Glee Club et il ne savait pas comment ne pas plier. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril l'avenir universitaire de ses amis. Cette fois ci, il sentait que c'était le coup de trop…on était à trois mois des sélections nationales. Il ne pouvait pas recruter de nouveaux membres, et à seulement 9, ils n'étaient pas admissible à la compétition. Sue allait gagner, et ça…il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Kitty et Brittany arrivèrent et le virent pensif.  
B : et si on l'expatrié sur la planète Mars ?  
Finn releva la tête et rit.  
F : je crois que même là bas, ils ne la supporteraient pas…  
K : tu vas pouvoir nous aider, n'est ce pas ?!  
Finn soupira et baissa les yeux.  
B : bien sûr qu'il peut…c'est Finn ! Il est magique !  
F : Brittany… cette fois ci, ça…  
Blaine arriva en courant avec Tina.  
B : Finn ! Sylvester veut te voir dans son bureau…  
Finn soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
B : jette lui un sort pour qu'elle se transforme en vieux carpeaux… !  
Finn ignora les remarques de son amie et traversa la salle pour aller dans le bureau de Sue.

Rachel était assise sur son lit et observait la chambre de son enfance, nostalgique. Son père, Hiram, rentra dans sa chambre.  
H : t'es sûr que tu veux pas sortir avec nous ? Un p'tit diner au Breadsticks pour fêter ton retour ?!  
Rachel fit la moue.  
R : pas ce soir…  
Hiram vient s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.  
H : t'es sûr que ça va ?  
R : ouais, c'est juste la fatigue… après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux !  
Son père l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre.  
H : bonne nuit chérie…  
Rachel se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.


	4. Chapter 4

Au Breadsticks, les pères de Rachel étaient assis à une table en train de diner. Ils virent Finn entrer et se rendre directement au comptoir.  
H : t'as vu, Finn est là !  
L : est-il au courant que Rachel est à Lima ?  
H : j'en sais rien, mais on va bientôt le savoir…  
Finn les avaient vu et se dirigeait vers eux.  
F : Mr. et Mr. Berry ! Bonsoir…  
H: bonsoir mon garçon !  
L : vous dinez en ville ce soir ?  
F : non je suis juste venu chercher de quoi diner à la maison, le frigo est vide. Ma mère et Burt sont à Washington pour la semaine. Rachel n'est pas avec vous ?  
H : non elle a préféré rester à la maison…  
L : vous vous êtes vu aujourd'hui ?  
F : elle est passée au lycée ce matin, mais on a pas eu le temps de trop parler…  
L : vous ne l'avez pas trouvé étrange ?  
H : Leroy !  
F : heu, non…même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici.  
H : elle ne vous a rien dit ?  
F : vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle fait là non plus ?!  
Une serveuse arriva près de Finn et lui tendit son repas bien emballé.  
S : Mr. Hudson, votre diner !  
Finn prit le sac.  
F: merci

Rachel était en pyjama, dans la cuisine, en train de se servir un verre d'eau quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, contrariée d'être dérangée. Son regard se figea quand elle vit Finn derrière la porte.  
F : salut  
R : heu salut…qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
F : ça c'est moi qu'ai posé en premier la question ! Question auquelle tu n'as pas répondu d'ailleurs…  
R : Finn…  
F : tu sais, si tu voulais parler de ce qui c'était passé avec ton monsieur parfait de New York t'aurais mieux fait de le faire par téléphone (Rachel le coupa)  
R : tu veux pas rentrer ?  
Finn entra et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le salon.  
R : je suis pas ici pour parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Brody.  
Rachel s'assit lourdement dans le canapé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Finn s'en aperçu et se mit à genoux devant elle.  
F : hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Rachel lâcha dans un soupir.  
R : je suis enceinte.  
Finn se releva brutalement et serra son poing menaçant.  
F : je vais le tuer ce connard !  
R : attend  
F : nan Rachel, j'te jure que je vais le tuer ! La dernière fois, j'ai vraiment été trop sympa avec lui…  
Rachel se leva à son tour et lui fit face.  
R : Finn, nan, attend…je… je suis pas enceinte de Brody…  
Finn se figea, respiration bloquée. Rachel baissait les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard interrogatoire. Mais la sonnerie d'un portable les sortit tous les deux de ce moment hors du temps. Finn sortit son portable de sa poche et décrocha, très énervé.  
F : quoi ? …  
Son regard s'adoucit et il devint inquiet.  
F : qu'est ce que tu racontes, Brittany ! … elle est où là ? … ok j'arrive…  
Finn raccrocha et se retourna vers Rachel.  
F : je dois y aller. Je…je vais revenir, ok ?  
Elle acquièça mais fuyait son regard. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
F : je reviens…  
Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, la convaincant. Puis il sortit.

Finn courrait dans les couloirs d'un hôpital quand il aperçut Sue. Il avança vers elle.  
S : qu'est ce que tu fais là, le baleineau ?  
F : Brittany m'a téléphoné. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
S : cette idiote de Kitty a prit des anxiolytiques avec de l'alcool, et s'est retrouvé dans un état pitoyable…  
F : comment va-t-elle ?  
S : oh mais elle va bien, une cure de vitamines et elle remonte sur le haut de ma pyramide !  
F : vous allez trop loin, là !  
S : écoute moi bien Hudson, ne te mêle pas de cette histoire !  
F : vous vous rendez compte que vous poussez ses filles à bout.  
S : elle a voulu attirer l'attention ! Elle a réussit à ameuter tout le monde.  
Elle pointa du nez le reste du Glee Club qui arrivait, mené par Brittany. Finn avança vers eux et Brittany se blottit dans ses bras.  
F : est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé ?  
Marley : on était chez Brittany pour une « fondue pour deux » quand elle a commencé à boire un peu trop d'alcool. On était, toutes les trois, un peu saoules quand elle a voulu aller prendre une douche. Elle a du glisser, et on l'a retrouvé inconsciente dans la salle de bain.  
Un médecin arriva à leur hauteur suivit de Sue.  
Dr : bon les parents de votre amie vont arrivés et elle va pouvoir rentrer chez elle.  
F : vous êtes sûre qu'elle va bien ?  
Dr : elle a une belle bosse sur la tête, et regrette beaucoup de vous avoir inquiétez, mais…elle va bien.  
B : on peut aller la voir ?  
Dr : bien sûr…  
Brittany et ses camarades se dirigèrent vers la chambre laissant Finn et le médecin. Sue allait pour s'en aller quand le médecin l'interpella.  
Dr : Mme Sylvester, j'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec vous ?!  
S : désolée, mais je dois aller acheter mes vitamines énergisantes dans les quartiers mal famés.  
Elle lui tourna le dos et avança vers la sortie. Il l'interpella, en forçant le ton.  
Dr : vous savez que c'est illégal de fournir ses élèves en anxiolytiques ?  
Finn la regarda, choqué.

Rachel dormait quand Finn entra dans sa chambre, doucement. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil a côté de son lit et la regarda. Quelques minutes plus tard, Finn commençait à s'endormir quand Rachel se réveilla. Elle fut surprise de le voir dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit et alluma sa lampe de chevet.  
R : Finn… ?  
Il se redressa.  
F : je t'avais dit que je reviendrais…  
R : comment t'es rentré ?  
F : tes pères m'ont ouvert…  
Elle regarda l'heure à son réveil, 3 : 00.  
F : mais si tu veux, je peux partir…  
Rachel lui fit non de la tête, et soupira. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, et quand ils se décidèrent, se furent en cœur.  
R et F : je suis désolée / tu le sais depuis quand ?  
Ils se sourirent.  
F : pourquoi t'es désolée ?  
R : j'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien, ma vie…ma vie part en vrille. Et aujourd'hui je viens bouleversée la tienne…  
Finn vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.  
R : je le sais depuis dix jours…  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de retenir ses larmes, mais c'était déjà trop tard, elles roulaient sur ses joues. Finn s'approcha d'elle et doucement la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Santana, elle se laissa aller. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rachel se détacha doucement et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
R : je sais pas quoi faire…  
F : il te reste combien de temps pour prendre une décision ?  
R : un peu plus de six semaines…  
Finn lui prit les mains.  
F : pour le moment, il faut que tu dormes un peu.  
Il regarda son réveil, 3 : 24.  
R : ça fait dix jours que je dors plus…  
Il lui sourit.  
F : ça se voit pas…  
Elle lui sourit en retour.  
R : à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'imagine mon avenir et j'arrive à prendre une décision, mais aussitôt, tout tourne au cauchemar et ma vie tourne en enfer…  
Les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux.  
F : il faut que tu dormes…  
R : j'y arriverais pas…Finn…  
F : quoi… ?  
R : tu veux bien…restez avec moi... ?  
Finn lui sourit et elle s'écarta doucement, lui laissant plus de place dans le lit. Il retira son gilet et s'allongea près d'elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la sentait tout contre lui, si tendue et si fragile à la fois. Où était la jeune fille si forte et si sûre d'elle qu'il avait connue ? Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir et se fut lui qui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Au Glee Club, seulement 9 élèves attendaient sur leurs chaises quand Finn arriva.  
F : salut…  
Tina : hey t'as plus d'une heure de retard !  
F : ouais mais j'ai une bonne excuse…  
Il se tourna vers la porte et fit entrer Rachel. Tina, Artie et Blaine se ruèrent vers elle. Sam sauta sur sa chaise.  
S : Rachel au Glee Club, on est sauvé !  
Unique protesta.  
U : wo wo wo ! La grande Rachel ne piquera aucun solo à Unique, même pour gagner les nationales !  
Finn calma tout le monde.  
F : personne ne pique de solo à personne. Rachel…Rachel va juste passer un peu de temps avec nous, et…et voilà !  
B : tu restes longtemps ?  
R : j'en sais rien…  
Rachel alla s'asseoir à côté de Tina et Artie.  
A : comment on va faire sans Brittany, Kitty et Bree ?  
F : je, je vais voir ça avec Sylvester mais pour le moment (il se dirigea vers le tableau et saisit son stylo) …CHOICE…cette semaine je veux qu'on travaille sur la difficulté de faire des choix, sur les émotions que ça soulève en nous (il se retourna vers ses élèves et Rachel). Quelqu'un veut se lancer ?  
Jake leva le bras et s'avança au milieu de la salle.  
J : faire un choix c'est dur, mais accepter le choix des autres c'est pas facile non plus, alors…  
Le groupe commença à jouer. Finn alla s'installer sur un tabouret à l'écart et regarda la prestation de Jake.

{Ladies Choice}

Hey little girl with the cash to burn Hey / P_oupée qui a d'la monnaie à dépenser  
_ Well I'm selling something you won't return /_ Je_ _suis quelque chose à vendre que tu n'auras pas besoin de rendre_  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf Hey / _Poupée retire-moi des rayons_  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself / _Car il est difficile de s'amuser toute seule_  
Once you browse through the whole selection / _Une fois que tu as parcouru toute la sélection_  
Shake those hips in my direction / _Secoues ces hanches dans ma direction_  
Bringing it back if she never did see / _Ou retourne à ta place si elle n'a jamais vu ça_  
Take me home and then unwrap me / _Emmène-moi chez toi et déballe-moi_  
Shop around with every dollar / _Fais-le tour des magasins avec tes dollars_  
I've got to be / _Car je suis en passe d'être_  
The ladies' choice /_ Le choix des filles_  
Ladies' choice / _Le choix des filles_  
The ladies' choice /_ Le choix des filles_

Hey little girl looking for a sale / _Hey poupée, toi qui cherches à acheter_  
Test drive this American male / _Essaye ce garçon d'ici_  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank / _Tu te plairas à remplir mon réservoir_  
So let's crack open your piggy bank / _Alors n'hésite pas à vider ta tirelire_  
Hey little girl you're window shopping / _Hey poupée, toi qui fais du lèche-vitrine_  
I got something that's traffic stopping / _J'ai quelque chose qui ne s'arrête jamais_  
I got something that's traffic stopping / _J'ai quelque chose qui ne s'arrête jamais_  
Hey little girl on a spending spree / _Hey poupée, toi qui claques ton argent_  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free / _Je suis cher mais les baisers sont donnés gratuitement_  
On closer inspection / _Si tu regardes de plus près_  
I'm sure that you'll agree / _Je suis sûr que je correspond à tes attentes_  
I'm the ladies' choice ! / _Je suis le choix des filles !_  
The ladies' choice / _Le choix des filles_  
The ladies' choice / _Le choix des filles_

Wow ! Wow ! Hey little girl on a spending spree / _Hey poupée, toi qui claques ton argent_  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free / _Je suis cher mais les baisers sont donnés gratuitement_  
On closer inspection / _Si tu regardes de plus près_  
I'm sure that you'll agree / _Je suis sûr que je correspond à tes attentes_  
Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea / _Hey poupée, je t'en prie, écoute-moi_  
I come with a lifetime guarantee / _Je suis garanti à vie_  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three / _Bien qu'un jour viendra où vous voudrez vous débarrasser de moi_  
It's the ladies' choice ! / _Mais c'est le choix des filles !_  
I'm the ladies' choice ! / _Je suis le choix des filles !_  
The ladies' choice / _Le choix des filles_  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice /_ Je suis le choix des filles_  
I'm the ladies' choice... / _Je suis le choix des filles_

Durant toute la chanson, Rachel n'y était pas. Son regard était fixé sur le tableau blanc CHOICE. Les applaudissements, plutôt moqueurs de l'assistance la fit sortir de son absence. Finn calma l'assistance.  
F : ok, ok…ravi de voir que cette situation te satisfait, mais ta chanson est quand même un peu déplacé ?! Non ?  
J : bon alors quand deux mecs se battent pour une fille c'est flatteur, mais quand c'est l'inverse y'à pas de quoi se réjouir ? L'égalité des sexes c'est dans les deux sens !  
Marley se leva brusquement mais Finn l'intercepta d'un geste de la main.  
F : si vous avez des comptes à régler…faites le en chanson…mais restez correct ! Marley…quelque chose à ajouter ?  
Rachel regardait la scène. Finn avait tant apprit de Mr Schuster. Il était sûr de lui, respecter par ses élèves, et si…passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Elle redécouvrait en lui le meneur qu'il avait toujours été. Marley allait pour s'installer au piano et commencer à chanter quand Becky entra dans la salle de classe, accompagner d'un homme.  
B : hey, l'apprenti professeur, le père de Kitty la toxico veut te voir !  
L'homme regardait bizarrement Becky, ne sachant s'il fallait avoir pitié de la jeune fille ou s'il fallait la plaquer contre le mur et la gifler. Finn arriva avant que le père de Kitty ne choisisse l'option deux. Becky s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible, probablement une insulte.  
F : bonjour…Finn Hudson.  
Les deux hommes se firent une poignée de mains.  
H : Hunk Parker. On m'a dit que vous saviez qui a donné ses médicaments à ma fille ?  
F : heu…  
Finn se retourna vers la classe.  
F : …pas ici…heu…(face à l'homme) deux minutes.  
Il retourna en face de ses élèves.  
F : je dois vous laissez… on finira plus tard !  
Tout le monde protesta.  
Unique : mais Rachel peut nous écouter ?!  
Rachel lui jeta un regard étonné. Les autres avaient l'air d'approuver. Finn regarda Rachel et haussa les épaules.  
F : tu veux… ?  
R : ça ne me dérange pas de les écouter…  
Finn frappa dans ses mains.  
F : super ! Finissez avec elle, alors !  
Il laissa sa classe et entraina le père de Kitty vers son bureau. Rachel croisa les jambes et quand Finn eu totalement disparu de la salle, reprit là où il avait laissé le cours.  
R : bon, ba…Marley, si t'es prête…on t'écoute !

Rachel marchait dans les couloirs du lycée en compagnie de Marley et Blaine, discutant de la prestation de cette dernière. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Finn et le virent en pleine conversation avec le père de Kitty et deux policiers. Rachel lui lança un regard interrogateur à travers la baie vitrée mais d'un hochement de tête, il leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher jusqu'au casier de Blaine quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de la poche arrière de son jean et lu le sms reçu.  
« si miss Broadway a besoin d'un conseil, Puchkerman sera toujours là ».  
Elle s'arrêta le temps de répondre et sourit au message de retour. Blaine la regarda.  
B : ça va ?  
R : ouais…je te rejoins plus tard…  
B : on se voit ce soir ? 20 heures au Breadsticks !  
Rachel acquiesça et laissa Blaine et Marley dans le couloir. Elle sortit du lycée et se dirigea vers le terrain de football. Elle trouva sur les gradins, Puck en train de prendre le soleil. Quand il l'a vit arriver, Puck se redressa.  
P : alors comme ça, miss Berry a un polichinelle dans le tiroir !  
Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras.  
R : Finn te l'a dit, c'est ça ?!  
P : c'est mon pote, on partage tout. Des meufs, aux secrets !  
Rachel vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
P : il m'a dit aussi que t'avais un mec à New York…  
Rachel ne répondit pas.  
P : ce qui vous a pas empêché, Finn et toi, de coucher ensemble au mariage de Schuster. Comme presque tout le monde d'ailleurs…  
R : heu…je croyais que t'avais un conseil à me donner ?  
P : ouais…c'est pas vraiment un conseil, mais…n'abandonnes pas ton rêve !  
Rachel plissa le front, ne comprenant pas.  
P : Rachel, tu es la seule du club des loosers à t'en être sortit ! On ait tous à galérer dans des universités de second choix, à survivre avec des petits boulots pathétiques, ou coincé à tous jamais dans ce lycée, au fin fond de l'Ohio. Mais toi, t'es à New York ! T'as exactement tout ce que tu voulais…ne gâches pas ça…  
Rachel acquiesça, songeuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir même, au Breadsticks, les News Directions au complet, hormis Kitty, étaient rassemblés autour de Finn. Celui-ci leur racontait comment il avait signalé les agissements de Sue Sylvester à l'académie et qu'elle devrait être relevé de ses fonctions de proviseur.  
B : donc si je comprends bien, McKinley n'a plus de proviseur !  
F : c'est pas tout à fait ça…heu, en attendant la nomination d'un nouveau proviseur, Mademoiselle Pillsbury va prendre la relève.  
Tous approuvèrent, ils aimaient beaucoup Emma et la trouver plutôt cool comme conseillère d'orientation…elle ferait un bon proviseur intérimaire.  
Unique : vous croyez qu'elle va pouvoir nous avoir des billets en première classe pour aller aux nationales ?  
F : faut peut être pas abuser !  
Sam : ouais ba après ce que t'as fait, ce serait peu demander !  
Finn leva les yeux au ciel.  
Brittany : peut être que Finn devrait devenir le nouveau proviseur ?!  
… : et pourquoi pas Président des Etats Unis, pendant qu'on y'est ?  
Finn regarda en direction de cette voix si familière, et vit Santana et Kurt sur le pas de la porte du restaurant. Finn se précipita pour prendre son frère et son amie dans ses bras. Blaine le suivit et Kurt et lui s'enlacèrent de longues minutes. Ils allaient pour s'installer à leur table quand Sam leur monta du doigt Rachel et Puck, à leur tour entrain de rentrer dans le restaurant. Ils étaient au complet.

Durant le repas, tous prenaient des nouvelles des uns et des autres, présents et absents. Les petits nouveaux étaient impressionnés de voir une telle complicité entre eux.  
Marley : c'est incroyable à quel point vous pouvez être amis…comment avez-vous réussit ça ? Nous au bout de six mois, on se chamaille toujours autant !  
Ils rigolèrent…eux se sont chamaillés jusqu'au bout.  
Santana : il nous aura fallu trois ans…pour nous rendre compte qu'on était plus que des amis, (passant son bras autour des épaules de Rachel) on était une famille.  
Rachel resserra son étreinte, contente d'avoir tous ses amis autour d'elle.  
Kurt : une famille qui ne se bat que sur scène...  
Il pointa du doigt la piste de danse, où se trouvait le matériel, micro et sono, du karaoké.  
Puck : on va leur montrait aux p'tits nouveaux !  
Tous se levèrent et suivirent Puck et Kurt. Sur la piste, ils se concertèrent une petite minute et ensuite prirent place.

Puck  
Guess this means you're sorry / Je devine que cela signifie que tu es désolé  
You're standing at my door / Tu restes ici attendant devant ma porte  
Santana  
Guess this means you take back / Je devine que cela signifie que tu retires  
What you said before / Ce que tu as dit avant  
Kurt  
Like how much you wanted / C'est comme ce que tu as voulu  
Anyone but me / N'importe qui mais pas moi  
Britanny  
Said you'd never come back / Dit que tu n'ais jamais revenu  
But here you are again / Mais pourtant tu es bien la  
TOUS (Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Brittany, Tina, Artie)  
Cause we belong together now / Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant  
Forever united here somehow / En quelque sorte comme une unité éternel  
You got a piece of me / Tu as une part de moi  
And honestly / Et honnêtement  
My life would suck without you / Ma vie craint sans toi  
Tina  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye / J'ai sans doute étais stupide de te dire adieux  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight / J'ai sans doute eu tort de piquer une crise  
Artie  
I know that I've got issues / Je sais qu'il y a des issues  
But you're pretty messed up too / Mais tu as bien échoué aussi  
Rachel  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you / Peut importe, je ne cherche pas je suis rien sans toi  
TOUS  
Cause we belong together now / Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant  
Forever united here somehow / En quelque sorte comme une unité éternel  
(Finn tendit sa main à Rachel, qui y glissa la sienne. Santana fit un clin d'œil à Kurt)  
You got a piece of me / Tu as une part de moi  
And honestly / Et honnêtement  
My life would suck without you / Ma vie craint sans toi  
Finn & Rachel  
Being with you is so dysfunctional / Etre en ta compagnie semble si anormal  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go / Normalement je ne devrais pas te manquer, mais je ne peux pas m'en aller  
Oh yeah / Oh ouais  
TOUS  
Cause we belong together now / Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant  
Forever united here somehow / En quelque sorte comme une unité éternel  
You got a piece of me / Tu as une part de moi  
And honestly / Et honnêtement  
My life would suck without you / Ma vie craint sans toi

Sam et Blaine, restaient avec Marley, Jake, Ryder et Unique les regardaient avec tant d'admiration.

Dans la maison Hummel-Hudson, il y avait un vrai champ de bataille. Quand Santana, en pyjama, descendit l'escalier, elle failli marcher sur Puck, allongé dans son sac de couchage au beau milieu du salon. Artie, lui dormait sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et vit Tina et Brittany aider Finn à préparer le petit déjeuné.  
S : tu fais bosser tes élèves…esclavagiste !  
Finn se retourna et rit à son commentaire.  
F : t'es en forme, toi, le matin ?! (il vit l'embrasser sur la tempe) Bien dormit ?  
S : pas mal, Berry n'a pas ronflé…Merci de nous avoir passé ta chambre.  
Puck arriva grognon.  
P : hey, vous en faites un bordel…le p'tit déj' est prêt ?  
B : tu pourrais attendre les autres…  
Puck saisit un morceau de bacon dans la poêle et le mangea.  
P : nan !

A l'étage, Sam sortit de la salle de bain et en passant devant la chambre de Kurt, il entendit des soupirs et gémissements hautement explicites. Il fit mine de les ignorer et descendit rejoindre les autres. Dans la chambre d'en face, celle de Finn, Rachel se réveillait doucement. La soirée de la veille lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle avait mit tous les doutes et le stress de côté. Elle avait rit, chanté, et profité de ses amis, comme si de rien était. Elle s'étira et s'assit dans le lit, un peu troublé de se retrouver dans la chambre de Finn. Elle l'a connaissait bien, cette chambre, elle y avait passé de nombreux moments lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au lycée. Un peu partout il y avait encore des traces d'elle…sur le bureau, une photo d'eux deux prit en classe ; sur l'étagère, une photo d'eux deux avant un match de foot ; sur la table de nuit, une photo d'elle au bal de promo…et les trophées remportés avec le Glee club, tous rassemblés devant le bureau. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Ils y étaient tous, du plus petit – celui de leur douzième place aux nationales de 2011 à New York – au plus grand – celui de la victoire aux nationales de 2012 à Chicago. Elle passa ses doigts sur le haut du plus grand, dessinant le contour des étoiles qui la surmontaient. Finn entrebâilla la porte et la vit, portant un leggins et un débardeur, lui tournant le dos. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans sa chambre c'était à la fête de la remise des diplômes qu'avaient organisée ses parents, après la cérémonie…c'était il y a presque dix mois. Malgré la présence de leurs amis et familles, ils avaient voulu être seuls, rien que tous les deux. Ils s'étaient assis par terre, adossés au lit, et avaient parlé longuement de leur avenir. New York, la NYADA, l'Actor Studio, leur mariage…que restait-il de tout ça aujourd'hui… ? Il avait échoué à l'Actor Studio, et avait fait en sorte qu'elle parte, seule, à New York, conscient qu'il serait un frein à la réalisation de ses rêves. Il avait été réformé de l'armée, n'était qu'une pâle copie de Schuster à la tête du Glee Club et savait qu'il était responsable des doutes qui l'envahissaient. Se sentant observée, elle se retourna et vit Finn dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regard dans le vague.  
R : hey, salut !  
Finn revint à la réalité et avança vers elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trophées, voulant éviter son regard.  
F : t'as bien dormit ?  
R : ouais, j'me suis écroulée comme une masse…  
A son tour, elle regarda les trophées.  
R : pourquoi ils sont là ?  
F : Sylvester voulaient les détruire…  
Rachel le regarda horrifié.  
F : je pouvais pas la laisser faire, alors je les ai ramenés là…  
Il y eu un silence où tous les deux regardaient les trophées. Ces trophées s'étaient eux. Leurs joies, leurs peines, les cours du Glee club, les répétitions…tout ce qui les avaient amené à être eux même. Rachel brisa la première le silence, en retournant d'asseoir au pied du lit.  
R : ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas chanté tous ensemble…  
Finn se retourna.  
R : ça m'avait manqué.  
Finn lui sourit.  
F : on a mit le feu au Breadsticks !  
Rachel rit à son tour.  
R : je crois aussi qu'on a fait peur à tes élèves…  
Finn vint s'asseoir à ses pieds adossé au lit.  
F : si ça pouvait les inspirer… !  
R : pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Finn posa sa tête à la renverse et regarda Rachel.  
F : ils ne font qu'essayer d'être nous…et ça sonne faux.  
Rachel glissa du lit et s'assit à côté de lui.  
R : a toi de faire ressortir d'eux ce qu'ils sont vraiment… ?  
Finn soupira.  
F : c'est pas si facile…  
Rachel posa une main sur son genou.  
R : tu as réussit avec moi…  
Il regarda sa main, mourant d'envie de la toucher.  
R : Finn, tu rends les autres meilleurs, tu les aides à aller au-delà de leur limite (il la coupa)  
F : oui, mais avant tu étais avec moi. J'étais pas seul…  
Ils se regardèrent. Les joues de Rachel rougissaient doucement. Un bruit sourd et des éclats de rire venant du rez de chaussé les fit sursauter. Finn sourit, désolé.  
F : va falloir qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil en bas avant qu'ils fassent sauter la maison !  
Il se leva et Rachel en fit de même. Mais une fois levé, Finn la vit devenir toute pâle, le visage livide. Rachel sentit ses jambes flancher, et Finn eu juste le temps de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Finn se mit accroupit devant elle, les mains sur ses hanches, visiblement très inquiet.  
F : Rachel…Rachel, ça va… ?  
Rachel reprit doucement ses esprits et sourit en soupirant.  
R : c'est rien…je crois que j'ai juste besoin de manger un peu.  
F : c'est à cause du bébé ?  
Rachel le regarda et vit qu'il était très inquiet.  
R : ça doit être lié oui, mais ça va…  
Elle se leva mais Finn restait très précautionneux, ne quittant pas les mains de ses hanches.  
F : attend, attend, je vais t'apporter un truc, ne bouges pas…  
Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras.  
R : mais non ça va, c'est passé…  
Finn la regarda très sérieusement.  
F : Rachel !  
Sachant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre raison, Rachel du aussi, se montrer très sérieuse.  
R : Finn !  
Debout l'un en face de l'autre, si près depuis des semaines, leur corps semblaient ne pas vouloir se détacher. Puck fit irruption dans la chambre, le visage blanchit par de la farine, riant comme un enfant.  
F : Hey vous foutez quoi tous les deux ?  
Tous les deux se tournèrent vers lui mais Finn garda un bras autour de la taille de Rachel.  
R : on arrive !  
P : non parce que j'ai cru que vous aviez remis le Finchel show en route ?!  
Finn le regarda avec un regard méchant mais Rachel préféra l'ignorer. Elle se détacha de Finn et en passant à côté de Puck, elle ne put s'empêcher de tacler sa réflexion.  
R : je f'rais en sorte que tu sois le dernier au courant si ça arrivait…  
Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers suivit par Finn, le visage fermé. Puck les regarda descendre, et comprit que les choses, entre eux, étaient loin d'être simple.  
P : et bein, Puchkerman va devoir y mettre son grain de sel !


End file.
